


Such unexpected turns...

by Shadowsfascination



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Oneshot, Reunion, Reuniting, War, sonamy oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsfascination/pseuds/Shadowsfascination
Summary: It's been 15 years since Sonic and Amy have last seen each other. 15 years of Sonic fighting against the Iron Fist. 15 years of Amy hiding and waiting for it to be over. 15 years is a lot. And Amy wonders if 15 years is just too many...
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy, Sonic the Hedgehog & Amy Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Such unexpected turns...

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my older oneshots. For me: this is why Sonic is amazing. He'll always just be your friend, whatever happened in your past. His heart is so big. I love that blue blur <3

###  Such unexpected turns... 

“Such unexpected turns only take place in movies or books, now do they?”

A certain amount of stoicism rang through in her voice. It was a monotone, almost lifeless sounding voice that spoke to him, but because this voice was so familiar to him, he could alsosense just a little hope in it. It was indeed an unexpected encounter. They hadn’t seen each other for years, living separate lives, almost forgotten about each other. Almost.

Today was just an ordinary day. He was travelling around South Island to see what’s been left of it after the big war that raged on Mobius. Not that he had been doing nothing in the meantime. He had been fighting along a group of rebellions that fought against the Iron Fist. Now that the war had finally ended a couple of months ago, he came back to visit some of his old friends that had submersed and waited for the war to end. Unexpectedly enough, most of nature was still intact and he wanted to check out one of what used to be his favorite spots. It were the green hills on South Island where he used to run, relax and occasionally fight Robotnik. It were those green hills where he had spent so much time growing up, fooling around, maturing and learning about life in so many ways. It are these green hills where, today, he faced someone dear to him that he hadn’t seen for such a long time. 

He had simply ran into her today. It was a total surprise for both of them and she seemed unsure of what to say or how to act. He as well didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. Part of him wanted to act the way he used to act when they were younger, but it’s been so long. Not just a couple of months, they’d be catching up on years. They both had been leading their own lives and lost contact due to certain circumstances, like the war that raged on Mobius for a decade and a half. A lot had happened since then. Not to mention the way that they parted was quite unforgettable. Tension slid into his chest like a thousand tiny needles when he thought about it just now. Another part of him wanted to do what he did best: run. Run with the wind. Run and don’t think about anymore because he didn’t know what to do. And so he stood there and did nothing, kinda waiting for her take the lead.

“Well, are you gonna say something to me?”

“I uh… I…”

He paused for a second.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

He smiled at her with his sheepish smile and now that he looked her in the eye, he immediately noticed that she had matured so much physically. She was no longer the fangirlish teenager she used to be. _Would she still have her temper?_

“It sure has.”

She smiled back at him, but her smile had changed. The once so cheerful, energetic girl’s smile that showed so much one-sided positivity had mingled with insecurity and he could almost see the question marks dance around her. She just stood there, letting the wind make her quills dance and she breathed in deeply.

“You’ve come back…”

_Did she ever doubt him coming back?_

While overthinking all of what just had happened, neither of them had taken notice of the sky getting darker and clouds floating together before they heard the announcement of an upcoming thunder storm and so she invited him to her house so they wouldn’t be outside when the storm broke loose.

“The usual?” She asked from the kitchen.

_What was the usual thing that he drank back then? A hot coco maybe?_

“Sure!”

The blue hedgehog stood still in the living room of his childhood friend and took in everything that was there. Some of her old furniture was still here, but her house had developed itself along with her. It was the house of a mature Mobian woman, not the house of a girl anymore. His eye was caught by a photo frame in the bookcase in the left corner of the living room. It stood against a wall that separated the kitchen from the living room and it was the same bookcase that she owned many years ago. The picture in it showed the group of young friends that they were part of.

“It’s the one picture that has everyone in it. I remember it took us forever to take it because every time we wanted to take a group picture at least one of us would be missing that day.”

The pink hedgehog giggled by the thought of the early days. She pointed at the couch for him to sit on and sat down a white sofa herself. It had an crème colored blanket on it with the apple green colored pillows combined with a soft pink. He took the cup that was placed on the table for him and sat down. Hot coco with some mini marshmallows indeed.

“I’ve been wondering how you were doing?”

“You have?”

She seemed somewhat surprised.

“Of course.”

“Fine. I’ve been fine. I’m more interested in how things were going at your side.”

“Oh okay.. I’ve been fighting against the Iron Fist with Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and a lot of other rebellions. I must say: since Robotnik took over in the early 90’ies, this has been our hardest trial to take him down and let peace return to Mobius again, but we managed to get the job done in the end. And guess what? Shadow and I didn’t even try to kill each other! That faker..”

“You still call him that?”

“Of course!”

“You never change, Sonic the Hedgehog.”

“Heh..”

Sonic chuckled and took a good look at Amy. She still seemed somewhat nervous and worried. He remembered the stories that he often heard during his time at the battlefront about the circumstances on South Island. They were horrific. For their own safety they had to leave the women and children behind on South Island- whether they wanted to stay behind or not. They had prepared outstanding shelters that couldn’t be detected by the systems of the Iron Fist’s regime and they had submerged while the man (and Rouge-of course) fought their best fight against the regime. There had been a famine on South Island along with a couple of tough winters and those who had stayed behind struggled to survive. It was not that he didn’t think about them, about her, during all of this chaos, but he had no time to think about other things than giving his best shot on the battlefront. He could imagine some of the things that had happened, but in the end he had no clue what she had gone through. His expression switched from nostalgic to dead serious and he asked:

“Ames, were you all right?”

“O…of… course.”

“It’s me you’re talking to. I can tell you’re lying to me. You can tell me…”

“Can I?”

“Of course you can! I mean: why not?!”

“Because I’ve changed.”

“Sure thing. We both grew up, but you’re still the same Amy I used to know, right? I know I’m still the same.”

…

“You might still be the same, but I’m not. You know nothing about me, fool…”

“What do you mean?! Don’t be so cryptic. You can tell me what happened, we’re friends.”

…

“Right?”

“We might have been once, but what are we now? It’s been so long, Sonic.”

“Does it matter?!”

“It does!”

“Why? How?”

…

“Amy? C’me on… this is not the you I used to know.”

“That’s exactly what I mean! You know nothing about me anymore. I’m a completely different person, you wouldn’t know...”

“Not if you don’t tell me!”

“I’m not going to tell you. Let’s just talk about easy things, like how we are going to revive our planet for instance.”

“You serious?! That’s easy stuff?!”

…

They both stared down at the cups of their hot coco, which had cooled down to warm coco in the mean time they had been having this conversation about everything and nothing at the same time. Minutes surpassed and they silently drank their warm coco, leaving the sipping on their cups the only noise in the room. Sonic eventually started tapping one of his feet in impatience- one of his signature habits.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“About what?”

“About what it means to be friends.”

“Did you end up with a conclusion in the end?”

“No, just more questions.”

“Like?”

“What does it mean to be friends?”

“That you’re there for each other, that you’ve got each other’s back, right?”

“Anything else?”

“Maybe to have fun together as well?”

“Hmm. Friendship is so many things. In its core I think it means being there for one another, supporting each other and sympathize with each other through good and bad times.”

“True.”

“Why are you friends with someone then? Like: how do you become friends?”

“You just do.”

“Sonic!”

“Okay, okay! Uhhh… You become friends when you feel a connection with that person or something like that?”

“That’s an option.”

“Are there even any right or wrong answers?”

“I don’t think so, because it depends on how you experience it. I figured that you become friends with a person because of who they are.”

“Okay.”

“But… but what if that person changes so much that it’s just not the same person anymore?”

“Then what?”

“Could… could you… still be friends with them?”

…

_What was she trying to say with all of this?_ He might be fifteen years older than the last time they saw each other, but he still had a lot of learning to do when it came to understanding women. _Think, Sonic! Think. Try to understand… What could it be that she wanted to say?_

“Sonic.”

“Huh?”

He was expecting their eyes to meet when he looked up to see her, but they didn’t. Instead he was seeing an Amy that was on the edge of breaking down, but though in a very calm way.

“Would you still be my friend if I had totally changed?”

“Of c-“

“Don’t answer right away! Think about it seriously! Don’t take it up so lightly! All of it! For once, be serious, Sonic!”

“I don’t have to think about it…” He said softly, but his voice was firm as well. 

Determination was showing in his emerald orbs at this point. He stood up, put his empty cup on the table and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her and repeated with a clear sounding voice:

“I don’t need to think about that. I already know.”

The bubblegum colored hedgehog had crawled up in her sofa with her arms wrapped around her legs and slowly tilted her head to look at him. He seemed serious, not a doubt in his mind. But still…

“Amy?”

She looked him in the eye.

“Don’t think so low of me. I don’t need to question myself whether I still would be your friend… But, you’ve got to let me.”

The bitterness in her heart immediately pulled up its wall when hearing those words, but she wanted to fight it. She didn’t want to remain so bitter, closed up and feeling empty forever.

_I don’t want this! But I can’t believe him still wanting to be around me when I’ve changed so much… It’s just not possible. He’s lying and if not, I’m lying to myself. He might not have even said this to me. My mind probably formed these thoughts on its own. It just can’t be true. It can’t be true!_

“It can’t be true, Sonic!”

“Why not?“

“Because such unexpected turns don’t take place in real life! They only take place in books or movies!”

She burst into tears while screaming at him in despair. And he watched her in awe of her strong emotions- they were still there. At first she let out a whimper, but soon her crying turned into a much softer sobbing. She sniffed to obviate her nose from dripping, some last tears still glanced in her jade eyes. He leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her. Her body stiffened up at his touch, still trying to hold up her defenses.

“No.”

He hugged her tighter and she finally loosened up a bit.

“No, they don’t.”


End file.
